A Greater Good
by Magic Shade
Summary: Harry never reached Hogwarts. He never fought Voldemort. He was a small boy in too big a world. A story about loss, self-sacrifice, and Humanity. One-Shot.


A Greater Good

Summary: Harry never reached Hogwarts. Harry never fought Voldemort. Harry was just a small boy in too big a world.

A/N: A short something I wrote to pass the time since my computer died and I lost all my work on my other Harry Potter Fanfic. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Please read it through to the end, as that is where the meaning behind this story comes out.

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat behind a large oaken desk at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Headmaster's Office. All around him were portraits of past Headmasters, placed there to offer advice should the need arise. Dumbledore idly sucked on a lemon drop as he thought of the upcoming school year.

Around the office sat small silver instruments. Many of them were designed to emit different colored puffs of smoke or to whir and hum at different intervals and times. Every single instrument had one thing in common. They were all completely still and silent.

Dumbledore had long since stopped worrying that the devices weren't making any noise. He took that to mean that the boy that they were intended to monitor, one Harry James Potter, was completely safe in his home at Number Four Privet Drive.

Dumbledore had left Harry there 11 years ago in the hopes that it would help form Harry into a selfless boy, determined to ensure that no one else was forced to suffer through the things that he himself had to and when the time was right, he'd be ready to sacrifice himself for the Greater Good and allow Dumbledore to finally vanquish the evil that was Lord Voldemort, the half-blood Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Dumbledore was entirely unaware of what the silent instruments truly signified. Had he known, he would not be so entirely calm. His calmness was based on the fact that his trusted groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, was currently picking up the young boy Harry Potter, and giving him the proper introduction to the wizarding world making sure he was properly indoctrinated to understand why Gryffindor was the best House to be placed in, and Slytherin was so evil.

Were Harry to end up in Ravenclaw he would no doubt decipher Dumbledore's plan or devise a viable alternative. Unacceptable. In Hufflepuff he would gain that sense of absolute loyalty, but he would be loath to kill himself to save others, for her fear their reaction to his death. Also unacceptable. Were he a Slytherin he would no doubt slither his way out of Dumbledore's grasp and devise his own side to the war as was Slytherin predisposition. Gryffindor ensured he'd be properly prepared to sacrifice himself for the Greater Good.

Albus' floo lit up in a green fire, and he turned his head to see who would enter. He had not been expecting anybody this soon. He knew Hagrid would be by in a few hours in order to report on Harry's introduction. Thus Dumbledore was completely surprised when Hagrid stepped out of the Floo, tears streaking his face and running into his beard.

Albus was immediately on alert. Something must have happened with Harry.

"Hagrid my dear boy! What seems to be the problem?" Hagrid gave a large sniff, trying to contain his obvious sorrow over something distressing him. Albus assumed that one of his animals had died before he left to see Harry, and it upset him greatly. Hagrid was always such a loyal man.

"'Es dead Albus! They killed him! 'ES DEAD!" Hagrid completely broke down, slumping onto the floor blubbering uncontrollably. Albus did his best to comfort the half-giant.

"Now now Hagrid. I'm sure it'll be all right. What happened? Did one of the monsters in the Forest get one of your chickens? I understand completely. Losing such a close pet is always hard." Albus didn't notice Hagrid shaking his head.

"It's not one of me animals that's dead Albus. It's 'Arry Potter." Albus Dumbledore froze at those words. "Those awful muggles killed 'im! Beat 'im to death on 'is seventh birthday. Claimed 'twas an accident. I don't believe it for a second!" Albus was stunned.

"Hagrid, surely you're wrong. There was probably just a miscommunication. I can head down there right now and clear up this whole mess and Harry will be here in September." Hagrid shook his head.

"They showed me 'is grave Albus. Bit 'o charred dirt in the backyard. They burned 'is body an' left nothin' behin'!" Albus nearly collapsed at this news. Harry Potter was dead. The-Boy-Who-Lived. The Savior of the Wizarding World. Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Beaten to death by Muggles at the age of seven.

"I'm sure we can handle this situation Hagrid. What happened to the Dursleys?" Albus tried to comfort Hagrid.

"I'm sorry Albus. I-I couldn't stop myself. I was just so mad at what they did to poor little 'Arry…" Dumbledore kept trying to comfort Hagrid knowing his giant side must have affected his judgment.

"I'm sure nothing too terrible happened Hagrid."

"They're dead Albus." Dumbledore's mind nearly shut off completely. "I killed 'em. With me bare 'ands. 'Arry's uncle was the first one to die. He was laughin' and gloatin' about how he had beaten 'Arry several times 'afore he died. I-I-I remember grabbin' 'im by the head. I'm pretty sure I rammed 'is 'ead into the corner of the counter 'afore the woman started shriekin' somethin' awful. I reached for 'er and I think I broke 'er neck. Their son started a shoutin' at me 'bout somethin'. 'E yelled somethin' bad 'bout 'Arry and I reached over and started chokin' 'im to death. I came to me sense a few minutes after. I ran out of there as fast as I could 'afore comin' here. I didn't know what else to do!" Albus shakily walked to his fireplace.

Taking a pinch of floo powder, Albus flooed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He was required by law to report an occasion such as this. Madam Bones answered his call on the other end. She quickly sent a team of Aurors over to the Headmaster's office in order to apprehend Hagrid. He didn't put up a fight and went willingly.

Hagrid was given a trial several weeks later. The Obliviators hadn't needed to do any work as people merely saw a large figure enter the Dursley's home and leave several minutes later in a state of panic. The Muggle authorities took it as a robbery gone wrong. The Wizengamot determined that there was no collateral damage resulting from Hagrid's actions. They took his actions as a defense of an Unprotected Magical Child. He was hailed as a hero by the wizarding world for avenging the Boy-Who-Lived. He was awarded the Order of Merlin Second Class and retired to Romania to work on a dragon preserve immediately after, just before the start of term at Hogwarts.

It was determined that Albus, as Harry's Magical Guardian, had been responsible for the welfare and safety of the child. It was found that Albus had erected illegal Blood Wards around Number Four, and had used illegal Blood Magicks to keep tabs on Harry while he was a child. He was found unfit for his post as Headmaster and was removed just before the start of term and sentenced to serve five years in Azkaban Prison.

Madam Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was determined to be the best candidate to take over as Headmistress of Hogwarts as Professor McGonagall politely declined. Kingsley Shacklebolt took over as head of the DMLE.

Minister Fudge was quickly determined to be incompetent as he attempted to declare Dumbledore's removal as his own work, before it was discovered that Fudge had been accepting bribes, several of which were from Dumbledore, paid out of the Potter Family Vaults, in order to ignore the illegal Blood Wards around a muggle area. He was voted out and Rufus Scrimgeour took over the post after a quick election.

The next year at Hogwarts came and went fairly quickly. There were sweeping reforms, including the removal of Professors Snape and Binns who were both determined to be incompetent as Professors. Filch was removed as caretaker after it was determined his personality was one unfit to be around children.

Ronald Weasley never met Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express. He never entered into a spat with Draco Malfoy over blood purity. He was sorted in Gryffindor and quickly became one of the least liked members of the house due to his boisterous attitude and snide remarks regarding Slytherins. He and his family were killed during a raid on their home by Death Eaters during his sixth year at Hogwarts.

Hermione Jane Granger was sorted into Ravenclaw House and quickly became one of the most well liked members, known for her zealous love of books and information and willingness to aid others. She avoided capture by Death Eaters for many years, and later became known as the Creator of many new Charms that revolved around studying, including quill maintenance, ink control, parchment quality, and many others. The leasing of these spells to be taught at magical schools brought Hermione great wealth, and she eventually settled down with a wizard to start a small family.

Neville Longbottom suffered from slight self-confidence issues mainly due to being put down by Ronal Weasley. In his Seventh Year, Neville was forced to take over the position of Herbology Professor as Professor Sprout was killed during a Death Eater attack, and the castle was laid under siege and no new Professors were allowed to enter. He stayed on in the position after graduating from Hogwarts and spent the rest of his life working in the greenhouses.

In their first year at Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell was never hired. Remus Lupin was given the position and retained it for many years. The Sorcerer's Stone never ended up at Hogwarts as Hagrid never retrieved it. The year passed by peacefully.

During their second year, several students were found petrified, with writing regarding the Heir of Slytherin found on the walls. Nicholas Flamel was called in as a Potions Expert to brew the draught to restore them. His willingness to come, rather than spend his remaining years with his Wife, which were now many more since the stone had not been destroyed, saved the student's lives and allowed Nicholas to determine there was a basilisk in the school. Aided by a team or Aurors, they located the Chamber of Secrets, broke in, and slaughtered the basilisk, selling its body off as potions ingredients to be used for monetary compensation to the petrified students. Ginny Weasley was discovered in the Chamber of Secrets dead from Magical Exhaustion. A small black diary that was found there was eventually destroyed with fiendfyre when nothing else worked.

In their third year, renowned criminal Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban Prison. Sirius was captured several months later, grinning madly. When asked why, he refused to answer. He was sentenced to death by The Veil when they discovered the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange. Only a few weeks after his execution, the body of Peter Pettigrew, killed by Sirius, was found and he was posthumously pardoned of all crimes.

Their remaining years at Hogwarts passed fairly uneventful. During their sixth year the war against a newly resurrected Voldemort exploded. Death Eater attacks became common and frequent. During the Holiday Break of 6th year, they attacked The Burrow, killing Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Charlie Weasley who were all there for the holidays. During their seventh year, the Death Eaters laid siege to Hogwarts killing several professors and students before the castle was put into lockdown by Headmistress Bones.

Several months into the siege Dumbledore appeared on the horizon after being released from Azkaban a year early. Summoning the Sorting Hat, he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from inside of it and used it to destroy the Horcruxes belonging to Voldemort he had spent the last year collecting.

Dumbledore engaged Voldemort in a final duel attempting to atone for the sins he had committed against the small boy known as Harry Potter. Dumbledore was felled by a killing curse before killing Voldemort. Having heard the story and knowing who Harry Potter was, Neville Longbottom took aim from the ramparts of Hogwarts, and with a shot made partially out of luck, skill, and perhaps, a little help from beyond, a Reducto curse from his wand struck Voldemort in the shoulder tearing it apart and ripping out a portion of his neck and chest cavity, leaving him dying on the ground as Neville whispered the words, "For Harry Potter."

The students rallied together and with a mighty cry of "For Harry Potter!" rushed the remaining Death Eaters and destroyed their forces entirely. Once the battle was over, the students stood around exhausted and looked to the gates of Hogwarts to see two silvery ghosts standing there, smiling.

One, an ancient man with a long beard, who was often found floating around the Headmaster's office to offer advice. When asked why he was there, he would simply reply, "To fix what I broke."

The other was a small boy in tattered raggedy clothing. His hair was dirty and unkempt. He was missing a shoe, and if asked he would show you the scars that littered his small body. On his right temple was a large smattering of silver, a head wound from which he died. His eyes were always bright but filled with a deeper sadness. If one looked closely, there was a small scar on his forehead, but he would never lift his hair or admit to what it was. He was often found floating around classrooms paying attention to lessons, or residing on the Quidditch Pitch.

When asked why he stayed he would give that trademark smile that brought both hope and sorrow to the hearts of those who saw it and say in his small cracked voice. "As a reminder."

Of what, the students were never entirely sure, but they all agreed that whatever it was would never happen again.

Harry Potter never reached Hogwarts. He never fought Voldemort. He never fulfilled his destiny. He never met Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley. He never visited Gringotts, or got to play Quidditch.

Harry Potter never had a childhood.

The-Boy-Who-Lived was not beaten to death by a magic-hating uncle on his seventh birthday.

Harry Potter, a small child who was afraid and scared was beaten to death by a magic hating uncle on his seventh birthday. Harry Potter was a child. Harry Potter wanted to be loved. Instead, he was beaten to death and his body burned in the backyard of his relative's home.

Harry Potter was a victim. Harry Potter saved the Wizarding World although he never knew it. A memorial was erected in his honor in the Ministry of Magic. It was not a statue of him in a majestic pose declaring victory.

It was a small granite statue of a small boy in tattered clothing sitting on the ground, his head buried in his arms, crying. A plaque on the memorial read:

"Harry James Potter. Let us not forget the sacrifices our Children make."

Harry Potter was a boy born into a world too big for him.

A/N: A story written with multiple meanings. The meaning comes out in the very end. This story is meant to speak out about many things. Child abuse for one. Harry was abused and killed, and many children in our world are beaten and abused.

Personal Loss. I just suffered a very big personal loss and this story is helping me to work through it.

Sacrifice. We often forget what people give up.

Atonement. We aren't always right.


End file.
